Young and Trapped
by Kyubi1
Summary: Have you ever wanted to change your life? Shidou, who is not very happy with his wife's attitude, is questioned one day by a mysterious person about whether he would change his life and what he would want, not taking it seriously, Shidou leaves, but the next day he wakes up in a body that is not his own, and his wife is not the same either. Will Shidou's life come back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! Today I bring you a new fanfic that I have been writing for months, completely alone. It's been read by a couple of friends and they liked it a lot, just like me! **

**I must clarify that I am not an expert in this language, I am learning and this serves as practice, so I apologize for the mistakes you may see.**

* * *

**Young and trapped.**

**Chapter 1: My life.**

He had not slept at all and not because going to bed late, he was very tired after a horrible day at work; scolded by the boss, sent to do paperwork for the company; calculations and more calculations, a job that he was taking to hate with each day he spent, spending hours finishing work at home, so as not to worry anyone and that, when he finished, he could go straight to bed.

Or so he thought.

When he went to bed, for a few seconds he could feel his body falling asleep, but soon his ears noticed the snoring of his roommate, he sighed low with his eyes deader than ever in his life, he wanted her to shut up, but that only made him desperate. Then he got used to the rhythm of her snoring and could close his eyes.

And just as he was about to be taken to the world of dreams, where whatever can happen, he felt pressure on his right side and movement in bed. He grunted out of discomfort, he had never done it for her, but he did it and left her seeing with his red eyes, softened his look and covered her better, as well as hugging her so she wouldn't move any more.

Until he fell asleep.

But he only had three gratifying hours of sleep that suited him very well, and he would have had more, were it not for the fact that someone had the great idea of moving him, of disturbing him from his nap. These movements were soft, until that person decided to climb on top of his body, disturbing it even more.

"Nn... No..." said the young man, the woman smiled and let out her emotion with a 'oh', to move it a little more. "No... Nnn... Now..."

"Ahn," she exclaimed, because he had put his hand on one of her big breasts to drive her away, with his eyes closed. "Shidou, my love, this is very sudden..."

Squeezing that firm chest like a balloon full of air, Shidou reddened and opened his eyes to see that woman with that beautiful face painted with carmine on her cheeks by his "attack" with his hand, that woman with shining eyes of purple tones, that woman with big breasts and now, after a while, with a wide belly, that woman with plum hair, so long that it reached up to her buttocks, to that woman who wore one of his shirts and black lace panties to sleep, that woman he himself gave her name and who was now his wife, after so much.

"Oh, sorry, Tohka", he said a little ashamed and seriously tired, so he turned around to settle back into his pillow. "Ahh..."

"Hey, no, Shidou". She moved the young man slightly, but he still didn't open his eyes, she was serious. "My love, it's morning, remember? And yes, yesterday I didn't even know what time you went to bed, I would have said good night if I had known, but you said to go to sleep".

"All right..." he replied slightly, without moving.

She saw him with a little disappointment, she didn't want to bother him, so she smiled a little and turned him over herself, using a little force, while she was still on him, Shidou had no intention of getting up.

"Five, no, better ten more minutes... Please", he said almost begging, between tired and sad. It had been very difficult for him.

"Umu... Well, I've asked you the same thing too, so it's okay, but if you go on like this, I won't say good morning!" She said with a certain malice and smiled with confidence, but Shidou turned around again with a little effort because he had her on him. "Hey! You have to get up, make breakfast, then I'll kiss you goodbye and you have to go to work, my love, get up now! And all that starts with the good morning kiss, you can't deny me!"

Shidou knew that all this was true and that he already knew how scandalous his wife could be, sometimes she was and still is exhausting, but he had forgiven her because she could destroy the world with her powers, he already had time for that and smiled when he remembered those appointments full of adrenaline, they were almost proofs of fire.

Tohka finally lay by his side, just where his eyes were looking, if his eyes were open, but she was a little disappointed and embraced him with only one arm, he opened one of his eyes to see hers a little brighter.

"Sorry for not saying good night, sorry for being a bad wife". The young man didn't want to sigh, but took the opportunity to embrace her in the same way. "Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not, I'm just very tired, I have no idea how much sleep I've had, I'm sure almost nothing". She smiled at Shidou's explanation; his voice sounded rather muffled, but it didn't matter to Tohka.

"Oh, so everything's all right?"

"That's right".

She kissed him on the lips gently, squeezing her body against his to share her warmth, though it was not passionately, it was somewhat obsessive, but as she separated, she was smiling, Shidou as well, eyes closed.

"Good morning, my love," she said with more encouragement, one could not say the same of Shidou, he only wanted to sleep, but a roar of a small lion that seemed to live inside his wife, was heard by Shidou.

_"It can't be"._ He thought with concern and lamented, for the first time, having such a hungry wife.

This is why he suffered at work and besides, he was the only one who worked, Tohka was the housewife, but she hardly cooked, because when she did and Shidou took a long time to return, she could not face her desperation and ate everything.

In order to save the world, the bad guys in history were defeated, but for him it only took him to marry Tohka Yatogami, so everything would be fine and although he complained a lot to Kotori, his sister, after dates and dates, as well as many other things, he took care of this destructive girl, until he accepted his destiny and married her.

But he hadn't been married a year and he was tired, tired of being the only one who killed himself working and broking his back to keep the apartment, tired of cooking enough for Tohka, so sometimes to refill the refrigerator he had to do extra hours, tired of this life.

Maybe it was exaggerated, maybe it wasn't so bad; he wants to think like this.

"Sorry!" she said with a blush of shame. "You don't have to move out of bed, in fact, you can miss work and stay with me, that would be... good..."

"Right now, I will", he said as he sat on the bed with a lost look and tired eyes, he couldn't open them completely, his eyelids seemed to have glue on them. "Give me a moment..."

"No, no, it's okay, go back to bed", she said quickly and hugging him from behind, he turned to see her, that worried little face made him smile a little and hug her affectionately.

After that, he kissed her again on her lips and his hands explored her almost naked body, making her blush and feel happy as well as excited; truth be told.

It is true that he was tired of this working life, of returning home to make food; if he arrived early or if he left late, dinner had to be made by him; tired of having to do extra hours, of not sleeping much, of fulfilling her whims, of always making her happy, of making breakfast for both of them and arriving late, sometimes because of Tohka.

But it was also true that she loved only him, it was true that she was beautiful and when he woke up every day, he saw the beautiful face of his Tohka, in addition to that when the occasion was given, of course he enjoyed her body, even if she was getting fat, after much, but a lot that she had eaten for years.

It was true that he had all her love for him, that she always supported him, that she didn't care and enjoyed being touched by him, these intimate moments as a couple.

But when you suffer so much for someone who doesn't do much for you, even if you are the kindest person in the world, someone like Shidou Itsuka, after a while, we all give in and sometimes, love is not enough.

"I love you, my love", she said with a smile and a little blush for all that Shidou had done, now he was awake.

"I love you too and I'll make you breakfast right now, don't worry", he said with a warm smile, even if it wasn't true, he had to smile for her. "And well... If you want, you can stay that way".

He too was a little blushing and anxious, it wasn't the main cause, but Tohka's body was voluptuous before and now it was more voluptuous, he had no complaints about her body, nor about her love, only about her attitude.

She blushed at his comment and hugged him, gluing her bare chest to him.

"I'd like you to stay here, though you can do it, wouldn't you?" she asked in his ear, in a seductive way, something strange in her.

"Tohka, I have to go to work, and I have a lot of work to do... It's already Friday, so I won't be out late!" He said more animatedly and stood up, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, although all wrinkled. "I'll come early today, although I'd like you to be able to... Prepare the food".

"Leave it to me! I'll also prepare the bath for you, Shidou, so..." She came over to kiss him again, she never got tired of doing it and it didn't bother him. "I hope you have a good day today, my love".

"Me too, but I'll come home early today, I promise and I'll also cook you something delicious for dinner", he said more animatedly, somehow, that Tohka was seductive and showed him part of her body in the mornings motivated him a lot.

It wasn't too late yet, so there was no problem in changing and having breakfast with his wife, who, not surprisingly, was already eating at the table with a smile and stains on her face.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed happily, he only sighed in disappointment. "I couldn't resist!"

"It's all right, it's all right".

Shidou sat down to eat, but Tohka quickly finished her business with an idea, then she put her chair together with his and took the chopsticks to bring the food to him with a smile.

"I'm going to feed you, my love. I'm sorry I ate before you". The young man smiled and although it would be late, and he knew it, he accepted his wife's mime, they were guilty tastes.

After some time of affection between the young couple, Shidou said goodbye to Tohka with an obsessive kiss, while he surrounded her by the waist with his arms, she surrounded him by the neck with some force, as if she didn't want to let him escape, which he didn't want, but he had to work.

* * *

Shidou had a hard day's work.

First, he was late.

Second, his boss asked him if he already had his accounting done, which didn't happen and was seen in a bad way.

Third, he was given a three-day deadline, counting this Friday, to finish it, that was to have work all weekend.

Fourth, he worked all day on those calculations for the company he hated working for, he was seriously thinking about putting up some restaurant or something, but that would be a lot of work and he wouldn't earn enough, if he wasn't lucky, to fill the stomach of his beloved Tohka.

Back home in the subway, Shidou wanted to sleep right there, he was tired and in his portfolio carried many records with many payments to be attached to the accounting program, with that he had to readjust several calculations already done, a headache, but couldn't complain.

Suddenly, something vibrates in his dark trousers, so he answers the call.

"Tohka?"

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed loudly and sadly. "I didn't buy the pantry, Shidou, and I just realized it! I'm sorry, could you come in and buy some food?"

This was the last straw, he expected to have food at home, because he was working hard, he hadn't even had a drink of water. His stamina wasn't the same as before, nor was his mood, after all, he never really needed them much.

"Shidou?"

"Yes, I hear you..." he replied in a bad mood, he shouldn't have trusted in Tohka so much.

"Are you angry?" she asked fearfully, he answered nothing. "Sorry, sorry, I'm a bad wife!"

"No, no, calm down, I'm wrong too", he said in a soft tone to calm her down, though he wasn't wrong, unless he was in a very bad position. "Anything special you want?"

"Well, I thought I'd try some Chinese food, you know, like that neighborhood you took me to that restaurant of all you can eat!" she said cheerfully, she had easily forgotten his crimes.

"Oh, I understand, that would be fine, though... For next time, I'd love to try your food a little more, if you'll wait for me". The fear returned to her and she felt guilty.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!" Shidou sighed and saw that the stop near Chinatown had already passed.

"All right... Never mind, you'll have to wait for me".

"I'm so sorry, my love, I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"See you, I have to go down".

"Ah, all right, I love you, Shidou!"

"So do I". When he came down, he knew he had to walk a lot, so he tried to think positive. _"I'll be late again, her stomach will be killing her... Ah... I mustn't be long"._

It is clear that he couldn't think positively, but he got down to work, every second counted. He tried not to take too long, but he had to queue to pay, it seemed that he was not the only one who wanted food to home and he was very hungry, he thought that Tohka was much worse and that was bad.

He managed it after a long wait, but he was already tired of his feet, so he stayed recharged on a wall, in one hand his briefcase and in another, the bag with Chinese food, he sighed.

"You look tired, young man", said a somewhat cheerful voice, but also a little melodious, right next to him. "Surely life treats you badly".

"Ah!" He was frightened to see a little hooded woman, she looked a little like a nun, this because of the strange robe, he calmed down a little, but the woman laughed and took off her hood.

"Quiet, it's to keep the mystery, but let's leave that. I see you're worried, tense, things go badly, maybe... In your marriage? Tired of the work you hate?"

Those questions were too direct, Shidou remained static, staring at that little woman with blue eyes that contrasted with her gray hair, this one was short and she looked too young.

Now he noticed, she had come out of some crimson curtains with gold details, he was leaning on the wall of a small place, apparently something related to divination, now he understood this woman's wardrobe, but her ability to know his life gave him a bad feeling.

"Hmm... Am I right about anything? Everything?"

"Eh... Who are you?"

"That's a secret, but it doesn't matter. What matters is you, you seem like a good person... Well, no, you're a good person!" She said with a smile and closed her eyes, as if she were remembering something. "Ah! I see... you have many thoughts that you always keep quiet, are you tired of your life? Well, I can help you! I will change your life to a better one".

"Hey, listen, I have to go home, so..."

"Wait!" she said as she took his arm gently. "Before you go, is there anything you'd like? Be honest, at least with a stranger who might be known, like me, you will surely feel better if you tell the truth".

That sounded very kind, so the young man relaxed and thought of his tired life, and he was still young! Yes, things had changed by getting married quickly, although he didn't want to, by getting a heavy job, a lot of things, really.

"I would like a wife to help me pay for the apartment, it would also be nice to have a good house of my own and a less tiring job, less things to do... I guess that's it". The woman smiled broadly and let Shidou go.

"Have a good evening", she said as she entered her shop, the young man didn't feel anything strange about himself, so he went to take a taxi to get home faster.

The young man returned a little late, it was past four o'clock in the afternoon and he was more tired than hungry, but what mattered was Tohka, who was not here. The young man sighed exhausted and this time, he was angry, he had no head to think of excuses for his wife.

"Is this what you make me buy food for?" The young man left the food on the table in the same kitchen, drank some water, took off his black tie and coat of the same color and left them on the couch. "I'm so tired..."

The young worker lay down on the couch to fall asleep for a long time, until he woke up to the sound of the television, opening his eyes, found Tohka sitting on the floor, in front of him, watching television while she ate.

"Tohka?"

"Shidou!" She said in surprise, put the food aside and kissed him on the cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I went to buy the pantry and I came back, I wasn't going to ask you to do it with me, I know you're tired, I'm so sorry!"

"Well, all right, at least I got some more sleep". Tohka saw him with a smile and put his head against her breasts, to give her "love," as she used to think without Shidou knowing.

"From tonight I will take care of you, my love, you deserve it! So I don't care what you ask, I'll do whatever you want, I love you, Shidou", she said with a smile, the young man only wanted one thing: sleep, but eat too. "Don't worry about dinner, I'll take care of it. Don't worry about the bath either, I'll prepare it soon, I'm also doing your laundry and well, I'll do whatever you want!"

Shidou smiled and hugged Tohka more strongly, it can be said that she was without a bra, with a thin blouse of purple suspenders, as well as short denim shorts.

"Thank you, Tohka..." She kissed him on the mouth with affection, separated only to go for the food and feed him with a smile. "Yes, it's good..."

"Right? By the way, welcome home, today your wife will be good and take care of everything!" She said, motivated, he just smiled, he had already forgotten all the bad things.

"I love you very much, Tohka", he said truthfully, she was happy, even though she felt guilty, she hugged her Shidou again, whom she loved with all her heart, everything about her was already his, all she needed was to be a more responsible wife.

The rest of the night enjoyed being served, Tohka also cooked very well, after all, he taught her almost everything he knew.

In the bathroom he could not complain either, he enjoyed the bubbles his sister used to use when taking long baths.

And he couldn't complain in bed either, since Tohka, although he didn't ask for it, let him sleep between her breasts with a smile. He even forgot about work, about that strange woman and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

When he awoke he felt very rested, perhaps sleeping on his wife's breasts while being embraced by her had something magical and revitalizing, he was very rested, more than ever. Shidou thought he should thank his wife and give her a little more affection, she deserved it.

So, without taking into account other things such as how dark the room was, even though it must have been morning, as well as the fact that his wife was turning her back and he could see part of her curves, he approached her from behind to embrace her affectionately, touching her breasts gently, he was happy that they were... So big and fluffy?

He had touched her breasts many times, so much so that he no longer remembered it, he had fallen asleep in them several times, he knew their softness, their firmness, even their size. In conclusion: these breasts were bigger and different from what he was used to, so he remained static.

"Ahn... You are very bold in the morning", said a cheerful, soft and even melodious voice, also happy. She took his hand and put it back on her chest. "Go ahead, you can touch them all you want, Dar-ling, ufufu".

But he walked away with some fear, felt the image of Tohka split into a thousand pieces.

**And so life takes a 180-degree turn... Who is this beautiful woman? Shidou will be cheating Tohka? Can he go back to Tohka? What's going on here? We'll see in the next chapters!**

* * *

**The reviews would be great; I hope to see you soon.**

**Greetings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young and Trapped**

**Chapter 2: Luxury**

He didn't understand anything, that person was not his Tohka and when she turned to him, he could see a beautiful woman, of voluptuous body and well cared for, she seemed to be eating well.

Her hair was long, bluish purple, just as her eyes were that color.

"What's the matter with you, Darling? You look scared..."

"Ahh!" he said as he walked far away, until she fell out of bed, she approached with some concern.

"Are you all right? What's the matter with you?"

"No! I mean, yes! I'm... okaaaay", he said as he looked at the woman's breasts, making him sweat and doubting his self-control, he was also blushing, after much of not doing so. "Who are you?"

She smiled a little, until she ended up laughing a lot, she kept doing it even when she approached him, that's when Shidou didn't want to see her because she was completely naked, he was very nervous, he wondered how this had happened and where Tohka was.

"Now you've made me laugh, what are you talking about, Darling?" she asked as she approached and took him by the cheeks, forcing him to see her pretty eyes, as if they were purple pearlescent.

_"Who is this woman?! I have no idea what's going on, how could this happen? I was sleeping with Tohka! Kotori must know the answer; she must help me!"_

"How can you not remember your own wife, Itsuka Shidou?" He was stunned, opened his eyes like a plate and she didn't worry, she just started laughing. "Maybe this will help you remember".

And just like that she kissed him, he was in shock, he couldn't do anything, but he reacted when she put her tongue in his mouth, without any modesty. Shidou reddened more, but for some strange reason, this passionate kiss was a little familiar, but he didn't understand the reason, with Tohka it was not like that, both left that only for nights of passion!

_"Tohka, forgive me!"_ He closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was a lie.

* * *

_"Shidou!" Someone called him, it was Tohka, he could recognize her. "Shidou!"_

_But then that was lost, to give way to a new voice that called him, but those memories or visions... he wasn't sure, they were diffuse._

_"Shidou! You are the only one who can seal a spirit, if you don't want Miku to control the whole city one of these days and dominate the world at her pleasure, as if they were all her puppets, you have to do something!" said Kotori, at the command post, annoyed. "She may not cause space earthquakes, but she's even more dangerous because she knows what she's capable of, are you going to leave things that way?"_

_"I don't think she wants to listen to me..." he said weakly._

_"With Fraxinus I can help you, everyone here will help you, there's a peaceful way to help the spirits to stop being a problem!_

_"Really? And why haven't you?"_

_"Only you can do it, idiot!" she said a little annoyed, he shivered slightly. "Ahem... So, will you help us?"_

_"Well, I don't want Miku to have problems", he said with more confidence. "And I don't want any more space earthquakes, I'll do my best, Kotori"._

* * *

That is what he had said, but he remembered something very similar for Tohka, not for this spirit, Miku, it had no reason to be.

When he stopped being kissed, he had a slight headache, if this was a dream, he wanted to return with Tohka, although he would feel as if he had cheated on her, even though Miku claimed to be his wife.

"Miku..." said a little confused, she smiled and gave a round of applause.

"See? Stop playing, you almost scare me, Darling", she said cheerfully, to get up and draw the curtains of the room, so he could see her in all her splendor, but looked away with guilt. "Looks like a good day!"

"Yes... Pretty good..."

"Well, I'm going to take a bath, today I have a lot of things to do, I have to practice for the concert," she said as if nothing, even though she was naked, he didn't want to see her, he was blushing and nervous, she smiled badly.

"I, I see, I suppose I'll make you breakfast, M-Miku..."

She approached him and kissed him on his cheek, he didn't turn at all, he didn't want to see her while she was like that, but that was funny.

"You're so shy, so cute, even though you've seen me like this many times, Darling. Also, don't worry, they'll be preparing it for both of you, you know you don't have to worry about those things". That felt so strange, he had been worrying about cooking and food for years, but he blushed more when she stood behind him and touched his body with her soft hands. "I'm going to take a bath, don't you want to come?"

"I'll wait my turn, don't worry, enjoy your bath, M-Miku..." he said very flushed, especially because he felt her breasts on his back, Tohka didn't do that and if she did, she wasn't as provocative as Miku. Seeing the cell phone on the bedside table, he saw his opportunity. "I have to make a call!"

He let go of it and went for his cell phone, since it was next to his and was black in color; nothing feminine, but before he could talk to his sister, Miku surrounded him from behind and got as close to his ear as she could.

"Are you sure? I know that call can wait, Darling", she said seductively, Shidou swallowed saliva, if it weren't for being married, he would gladly accept.

"I-I have to make this call... I-It's important, Miku..."

He was striving for something he didn't understand well, as Miku was supposed to be his wife. She got a little upset.

"Well, just remember I won't be back in a long time today, I hope you don't feel so lonely without me, Darling. But tonight I'll be with you all night", she said with a smile, he already knew what that meant, but he didn't want to.

"What are you going to do, Miku?"

That attracted his attention, since Tohka never did anything, only took care of the department and household chores.

"You know, I have to rehearse a lot for the concert, being an idol takes time away from being with you, but you know I love doing that and more when you're there for me", she said with a slight blush. "I love you. I'll see you later".

"Ah, yes... Luck!" he said with a small smile and didn't want to see her again when she turned to the bathroom.

He didn't waste any more time, he put on comfortable clothes that he found in a closet and decided to comb his hair a bit, that's when he realized that he didn't have a gaunt face, nor was he skinny, in fact, he looked very good. No dark circles, no back pain, no tiredness. This was good, very good.

_"This is too good to be true, isn't it?"_ Shidou took the cell phone and called her sister. She didn't reply, but the second time, she replied with a more mature and angry voice as well.

"What do you want?! It's Sunday, Onii-chan!"

"I'm sorry, Kotori!" he said frightened, then regained his composure. "Em... Well... I don't know what to say".

"You just woke me up! I'm going to hang up..."

"No, wait, wait!"

"What's going on? Talk fast, I'm sleepy, we don't all have butlers, Onii-chan, or a talented wife with a lot, but a lot of money, like someone who's talking to me now who doesn't even have to work".

Shidou froze, he didn't have to work, didn't have to worry about anything, he had a beautiful, provocative, hardworking, talented wife who loved him very much, as far as he could see.

He wanted his life and his Tohka to be like this, taking away the talent and the provocative, everything was as he had thought it. But Tohka was not there.

"Am I really married to Miku?" he asked with no apparent tone, he was out of this world, Kotori grunted.

"Are you really calling me for this? I'm going to hang up..."

"Wait, I'm so confused!" Kotori stopped and grunted again with annoyance. "Kotori, I can't turn to anyone else, Tohka is gone, I don't know what happened! I had fallen asleep with her!"

"What are you saying? Which Tohka? Are you cheating on Miku?!"

"I wouldn't be able to do something like that!" he replied, crying anime-style. "You know who I'm talking about!"

Kotori sighed and there was silence from both sides, Shidou began to worry more, only he seemed to remember a lifetime with Tohka, with whom he was truly his wife. He had no complaints about Miku, but he didn't love her and no matter how he saw her, he was being unfaithful, in a way.

"Listen, Shidou... I don't know what the hell you did last night and I don't want to know, I know that we all have these moments, I still remember with some fear all those times when you were in danger, everything to seal Miku and bring peace, and I know that you won't forget when DEM killed you" she said softly, he remembered having died, but at the hands of Origami. "I know that... It didn't leave you any good, even if you can be cured thanks to me. But you don't have to worry about anything anymore, there are no more spirits, after you married Miku, yes, she is your wife, you idiot! Izayoi Miku, a very successful and famous idol all over the country, by God, Shidou, there are no more space earthquakes and you don't need to use powers or anything anymore. It's all right, you're married, I'm glad you're happy, even if I envy you a little for not working and suffering.

She said with fun and a little smile, he also smiled.

"I think you deserve it, after all you did, Shidou. I love you, Onii-chan. But let me sleep and enjoy your life, don't you think you deserve it, after all?"

That sounded right, Kotori did have a special way of saying things so that he would understand.

"I love you too, my pretty little sister," he said with a smile, he heard her laugh on the phone. "You're right, I don't know what happened to me, but... Are there really no more spirits? Anyone who... had a giant sword and armor?"

"Of course not, it was just me and Miku. Everything is fine, so live your life and let me sleep. I love you and goodbye".

"Me too!"

Shidou ended the call, he was happy, he had everything he wanted, but not with the person he had married.

Soon he thought he was going crazy, that this couldn't be, how could he remember so much someone other than his wife, Miku Izayoi? If Tohka didn't exist, why did he remember her? Nor did Kotori, his sister, know anything.

_"Maybe Tohka doesn't exist... Maybe it was all a weird dream... Maybe... Miku is my wife, she must be, I wouldn't marry someone I don't love!"_ Shidou started to get into that idea, otherwise he would be crazy, so he smiled once he made it clear that everything had been a dream. _"Tohka is not my wife, that's my Miku, I saved her... I even risked my life... I saved her"._

He remembered a little more of a past he didn't remember at first, he remembered appointments in places his wallet would never give him, that's how others he had with Tohka died, in more everyday places, especially at home.

He remembered kisses, hugs, gifts.

He remembered concerts and words of encouragement, the support he gave to Miku, as well as the mistakes Tohka made in the kitchen, his kisses, hugs, apologies and mimes became distant in his memory.

The young man's gaze remained blank, sitting on the bed of pretty and surely expensive bedspreads, nothing to do with where he lived.

He was remembering so much that his nose bled, but he smiled, it was a very good life. Miku was incredible, more beautiful, also pretty and daring, successful, he only had to be a good husband, and he was!

When the memories stopped flowing, he didn't remember why he was thinking about all that, but he did remember that Miku was in the bathroom. So he smiled slightly and took off his clothes to get a towel and go with her, what had stopped him before? He could not remember.

Shidou stood in front of the bathroom door, this was white with gold details that made him stand out, the doors had that half European style and expensive look, he remembered living in a humbler place before, but shook his head to drive away those thoughts and opened the door.

Inside, everything was full of steam, especially on the right side, where the bathtub was, while on his left was the sink with a large circular mirror, in the background and enclosed, was the cup and overall, the bathroom was quite large, had a shower for the traditional bath and the bathtub, where Miku was enjoying the bubbles.

The young man's cheeks were painted carmine, Shidou had no idea what he was doing, so he approached shyly, squeezing the towel that covered the lower part of his body slightly, Miku saw him sideways, despite the steam, so she moved to where the sliding door was open, without leaving the bathtub.

"Oh, Darling, you seem to have taken my invitation", she said with a smile and rose slightly to extend her arms and part of her body that invited him to do so many things, even with the steam, was visible. "Come here!"

"Well, if you're that provocative, I think I can't avoid it", he said flushed and approached, looking only at her face, until he got to her and Miku surrounded him with her arms, gluing her breasts to his torso, he felt a chill. "No matter how I see you, you are very beautiful, Miku".

"Darling, what are you talking about?" she asked in a seductive tone and with a flushed face, approached his face to see his eyes directly. He said nothing, but they gave each other a kiss, then another, until she attacked his neck with kisses. "You love to provoke me, Darling... It's your fault".

"Really?" asked an insecure question, but then let out a scream of surprise when Miku took the towel from him in a single movement, embraced him instantly, and his wife's soft hands ran smoothly across his torso. "M-Miku..."

"Darling, you're all to blame for this, but it doesn't matter, I know you love it".

To Shidou's surprise and because of his nerves, he didn't realize that his body was staying athletic, as if he was exercising, since he didn't cook, he certainly focused on staying healthy, very different from before he spent most of the day working.

Shidou and Miku kissed each other intensely in the bathroom, with their bodies very close together, she wouldn't let go and he couldn't avoid touching those breasts and part of her ass, it was impossible to resist, even if he knew that she had things to do and to start the day they had to have breakfast together.

They entered the bathtub and he continued to give his love there, panting, hidden in the smoke of the steam and sharing the warmth of their bodies.

Miku would like to stay all morning in that place, enjoying the pleasure of being with her husband, but the responsibility called for her.

"Darling, wait... Ahn..." But he was still on top of her, leaving marks on her neck as he gently squeezed her breasts, making her blush. "Darling, we must go to breakfast, Ahn, Darling!"

"Sorry," he said blushing and with his hair covering his eyes, when he got it wet he realized it was long. "You're right, you have things to do".

"Don't worry," she said with a small smile to kiss him again in his mouth. "I'll be back to get this over with, Darling".

Shidou nodded, had almost lost control, saw Miku come out of the bathtub while he stayed inside, but before he left, she crouched to kiss him on the mouth again, until she finally came out to take her towel, he had a wide view of her ass and all the curves, he reddened a lot, he looked new at this.

_"I can still feel it in my hands, Miku has an incredible body"_. He smiled with red cheeks, but also with some pride. "_And my Miku, it's all mine! I've never been so happy, she even gave me this whole life, it's really great!"_

What better way to start the morning than by taking a bath with your sexy wife and not having to work?

_"There's nothing better than this"._ The young man relaxed a bit in the bathtub, but then went to the showers to take a proper bath and made sure to do it quickly so as not to miss anything of this day. _"Itsuka Shidou, married to the super idol: Izayoi Miku, an arranged life, according to Kotori. I like the sound of that"._

After bathing and changing into comfortable clothes that showed his well worked body, he was struggling a little in front of the mirror with his blue hair, because it was longer than usual, anyway, he could fix it.

That's how he went down the shiny wooden stairs, as if every day they passed the mop, he noticed the candlesticks with glass details, the walls, the paintings, all sorts of things that caused him to look at with admiration.

He took his time to look at all those things, until he went down completely where a maid was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Shidou-sama". This took him by surprise, so he took a step back.

"Good morning... Is breakfast ready?"

"Of course, you can go to the dining room now, Miku-sama is waiting for you, although you can see her something rushed", she said in a quiet tone, then extended some letters, plus a magazine to Shidou. "Correspondence, Shidou-sama".

"Oh, thank you," he said as he took it with a small smile, seeing the letters he had, water receipts, electricity and more, they were huge numbers and he checked them on his way to the dining room. "Am I in a magazine?!"

"It's inevitable, since we're married, Darling", said Miku, sitting at the table where there was a breakfast worthy of a five-star restaurant, right on the table. "Although I'm glad they don't say anything bad, even though many of my fans still hate you".

Both laughed, Shidou because he knew nothing and that was funny, Miku knew exactly that a lot of girls fallen in love with her, but it all ended for them when Shidou became her partner, even more so when he married him and it made her laugh.

Shidou had never eaten anything so delicious for breakfast, besides that, he felt good to be served with so much attention, his wife noticed that he was happy, he stayed looking at her for a while with a smile, until he noticed her and looked at how beautiful she looked with that blouse that highlighted her chest, because it was low-cut, plus some makeup on her face, even if she didn't need it.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you feel happy, is something wrong, Darling?"

"It's nothing", he said with a smile and a slight blush. "It's just that I was thinking about how happy and good all this is; that you're my wife and that we don't lack anything. By the way, you look beautiful".

"You make me happier every time, Darling, I love you!" she said with a big smile, besides laughing a little happiness, he also smiled and put his hand on her head, to caress her, she opened her eyes with slight surprise. "And this?"

"Ah, well... Haven't I done it before?" She shook her head with slight doubt, but Shidou remembered doing a lot with his wife, so he pushed his hand away a little guilty. "Well, it doesn't matter, you'll be late, so don't waste any more time. I'll go out and pay for all this, so we don't have to worry".

"So, make sure you carry the credit card, you tend to forget it, Darling".

"Credit card?" he asked with a certain illusion, he could breathe the money. "I mean, of course, leave it to me!"

"Good".

* * *

**It feels good to have so much after having so little, but... Will that be okay? Has Shidou really forgotten his true life? Or will he prefer this dream one? We'll discover it in the next chapters!**

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review.  
**

**Greetings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Young and Trapped**

**Chapter 3: I need her**

Miku bid Shidou farewell with a kiss with everything and tongue, he was getting used to it, but he kept blushing and she was not, as if she were completely normal.

He went back to the room he had with his partner, but he got lost because the mansion was huge and with many rooms that he would explore later, the good thing is that there was a whole group of servants and butlers, so he asked for help to go back to his room.

"Here you are".

He took his black leather wallet, he could feel it when he touched it and when he opened it, there was a yen sign in his eyes, as well as a smile. Carry just enough cash? Those days were dead!

"Shidou-sama, by the way, which car would you like to use today? To give you the keys", she asked from the other side of the door, but the man opened it quickly with great anxiety.

"What did you say?" The maid with brown hair and chocolate eyes was a little surprised.

"Your cars, Shidou-sama, they're all clean and I don't think they need to refuel, I've got the keys here, so I ask which of them all wants to take".

"I need to see them before I choose!"

Shidou was taken to the garage, his impression was enormous, he had never had a car in his life, he couldn't help but be happy, because there he had four cars; two sports cars and two more normal ones, in red, blue, yellow and black, just in that order.

He smiled and wanted to cry, every man has ever wanted to have his own car, maybe just to know what it feels like and others because they have always wanted it, even out of necessity.

"I'm glad you're happy, Shidou-sama," said the maid with a small smile and one hand on her chest, the other holding the bunch of keys. "It's impossible not to notice".

"They're all so... So pretty!"

"Hehe, they are all yours and you can choose whoever you want", she said with a smile as she watched as Shidou turned to her with a smile, but then turned to see the cars, to choose one.

It was difficult, everyone looked so great, he knew how to drive, of course, but it was the first time he could drive cars as expensive and elegant as those. He had a wallet full of money, plus a credit card, a beautiful and talented wife, what more could he ask for?

The maid saw that Shidou was going to take a long time to see each car, something strange in him, he always chose without seeing them and he was not so animated, although with his wife he was; Miku had all his attention and since he didn't have much to do, he got a little sad and lonely. The woman approached him from behind and embraced him, Shidou had a chill.

"Ah?"

"Have you made up your mind, Shidou-sama? It seems needed", she said in a whisper as she blushed because of the closeness, she had not had the courage to do this before, because of the man's attitude, but as she saw him so happy and friendly, she could not help it.

Shidou was speechless, he was not blushing, he was very surprised, had this ever happened before? Was he now harassed by women for becoming famous and having a lot of money? What's a little worse: was he harassed in his own home?

* * *

_"Shidou!" He was hugged very tightly by his back, he smiled bitterly at Tohka, who was smiling. "Have you finished shopping? Look, look, I found a small watermelon!"_

_"That's great, Tohka, we could eat it together today, but I think you're going to finish it all," he said with a bitter smile, she pouted._

_"I'm not so gluttonous, besides, I want to share it with you. Reine told me that being married means sharing everything"._

* * *

"Let me go," he said in a dark voice, the woman paled and when he turned to her, she saw yellow eyes on the man. "Let go of me, please".

"Of course, Shidou-sama" spoke as a robot, Shidou had used Miku's powers without knowing it, took the bunch of keys and tested each key in the blue sports car, until he found the right one.

Shidou rubbed his eyes with guilt, annoyance and even sadness. He was doing everything wrong, he couldn't get that woman out of his head, although now he didn't remember anything about appointments, he felt so bad when that maid hugged him as if she were used to it, as if she were his...

_"Tohka... Damn it!"_ He thought while driving, crying anime style. _"That's supposed to be a dream, isn't it? I love Miku... I like her, I love her, I love this car, the house, the food, this life!"_

But he couldn't enjoy it, he knew something was missing, this was too perfect, too boring, although his job of doing calculations and calculations was too, now he didn't have to do anything like that! He didn't have to worry about money! However, a latent space demanded a piece he didn't have today.

He paid all the bills in a short time, he got lost in the mall without paying attention to anything special, he noticed that people were paying attention to him, it was uncomfortable, but he tried to hide it. Even some girls came up to tell him to have a good day and make Miku very happy, he was surprised by that, and they wished him luck.

"Ahh". He dropped himself on a park bench and touched his locks of hair, the wind rocked the others and carried away his thoughts. "Since when did I get long hair?"

He couldn't remember, he always had it like when he was 16, like when he was still a normal high school student who didn't know the existence of spirits, besides that for work you should look presentable in every rule, having short hair was part of that.

He looked at his face in a puddle of water nearby, it must have rained earlier, his reflection portrayed a mature Shidou, good-looking, without dark circles, without fatigue, with longer hair and with a well worked body, but he was not happy.

His brown eyes came to see that gold ring on his finger, he smiled bitterly, he remembered having a silver ring that Ratatoskr bought him, both for himself and for Tohka, Kotori herself gave them to him.

He called her.

"Oh, what a surprise, Onii-chan", she said when answering the phone, much more cheerful. "Sorry for answering badly earlier, but seriously, it's Sunday, you should spend it with Miku today".

"She's busy rehearsing for her concert or something", he replied unwillingly.

"Oh, I see". But that's where the conversation ended, Kotori gave a slight laugh. "And what are you calling for?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you're all right".

"Of course you I am, just a little tired. Did something happen to you?"

"No, of course not", he replied with lies, her sister let it go.

"Well, you don't have to worry about your little sister, it's very rare for you to call, Onii-chan, but I'm glad you think a little more of me than Miku, you sure feel lonely and that's why you call me", she said with a giggle at the end, Shidou bowed his head and sighed with a small smile.

"You haven't changed much, you're still my pretty little sister, although I'm sorry I don't call or visit you", he said a little melancholy, he remembered that he always called her on certain days, besides visiting her at home, he never stopped worrying about her and Tohka. Deep inside, he was still the man of the house on both sides, he was still responsible. "I feel strange, Kotori..."

"And I feel weird about all this, are you sure you're okay? I don't blame you, I understand you're already married, you're quite a man now, Onii-chan, it can't be avoided".

"Really?" He asked a little disappointed. "Am I really like that with you now?"

"No problem, really! Geez, I told you it can't be avoided", she said a little nervously, didn't understand what was happening to her brother, he looked like someone else.

"Kotori, how is my relationship with Miku? I'm unsure of something, please don't ask me why". The truth is that Shidou had no way to explain it and that was depressing, he seemed to be the only madman in all this, Kotori sighed and blushed.

"I-I don't have to tell you, you're very... You know that, Onii-chan" replied a little nervous and embarrassed. "You love each other too much and I can tell, besides that she's very provocative, she always was and that bothered me, but that doesn't matter anymore!"

She said blushing, remembering those days when she was jealous of her brother, until Miku really took him away from her when they got married.

"Well, you get along well, you're always together and don't worry, you know Miku wouldn't love anyone but you, no matter how famous she becomes and how much money she spends on pure shoes and clothes, you know how she is".

"Tell me more", he said with a small smile as he recharged on the bench.

"And also... I would say your relationship is... intense. I wouldn't be surprised if one day you come home with several children". Shidou had never thought of that, busy working and supporting Tohka, it was impossible to think about children, so he started laughing. "I mean it, Miku is always with you!"

"I know, but it's too early for that, I guess". Shidou got serious this time. "Kotori, is it a little crazy to imagine my life differently?"

"Hmm... I really don't think you would want to change anything in your life, you have everything you could wish for and Miku loves you, that's what matters to me, plus you love her, I know you're happy, even if they have their eye on you, watch out for that!" she said in an orderly tone, as when she was commander of Fraxinus, Shidou shivered slightly. "Well... What have you been thinking?"

_"But I don't love her"._ His mind never stopped thinking of Tohka, even if she didn't have a body like Miku's, he did love her, only so he could explain how he felt.

"I imagine myself married to someone else, don't worry, in my dreams it's someone I love, it was also a spirit, someone who didn't have a name and I gave it to her, someone clumsy, naive, simple, innocent and affectionate". Kotori opened her eyes like a plate, but she paid a lot of attention, Shidou said it all with feeling.

"I married her to save the world, to prevent her from destroying the city, she was too jealous and Origami always bothered her, it was funny now that I think about it" he said with a slight laugh, he seemed to talk about something more than a dream. "I had a good job, I lived in an apartment with what was necessary, my wife didn't work, she didn't have any talent, except for eating a lot, so we didn't allow ourselves so many things and I always had to cook, although she did too. I came home tired after working a lot, everything to work even more at home and on the weekend, it never seemed to end and I was fed up. But she was there, making things difficult for me, but giving everything of herself... To me".

He said with some guilt.

"It's crazy because Miku is my wife, but... I feel so strange, all this seems more like a dream than that dream I'm talking about, Kotori..."

"Well..." she said insecure, then sighed. "I don't think you're crazy, in fact, I had so much to listen to you like that, Onii-chan... So long that it seems almost unreal, you don't seem like my brother. And I know there are no more spirits and what you tell me is so strange that I should yell at you for dreaming of another woman who is not Miku, but... Just listen to yourself, my goodness".

"I know it is wrong..." he whispered, it was not right either for Tohka what he had done with Miku so far, or for Miku for not loving her. "I'm sorry".

"Shidou, you must not forget the person you love, no matter what happens, and I know that this is Miku, although in your dream is someone else. Maybe you're forgetting something and I'm sorry, Onii-chan, I'm not the closest person to help you now, but..." And he noticed movement on the other side, Kotori changed her ribbons, he knew immediately. "You're a man, Shidou! I know you can do this, you saved the world, you saved Miku, you gave her back her faith in her dreams and gave him more motivation than anyone else, you also saved me, but you are the only one who can do something with this. Shidou, I love you very much, even if you're no longer with me, it doesn't matter anymore, because I can feel it... Right here. And I know you feel the same way about the person you love, so stop wasting time with me and go for Miku, stop doubting, I know she is the person you love".

"I love you too, Kotori" said sadly, but a little more motivated, then hung without waiting for an answer. _"But I don't love Miku, Kotori"._

He returned to his car and drove for quite some time, circling, until he reached that place overlooking the city Tenguu, where he kissed Tohka for the first time, where he sealed it and promised to be always with her.

There he dropped to his knees in front of the railing; hit it a couple of times, but only hurt himself, had the eyes of a spirit, but didn't have the strength of Tohka. He remembered that little hooded woman and clenched his fists.

"Please!" he shouted loudly, unleashing his powers a little into the wind, his eyes on the blue sky, as if speaking to god. "I don't want this! Yes, I know I asked for it! And I have everything I wanted, but I didn't know what I wanted! I don't care about luxury, or living without worries, or how beautiful a woman can be, or her talent! I want my life, please!"

His voice went out, he felt a drop in energy from the use of his powers.

"I don't mind having a heavy job, I don't care if I have to work more and more at home; in that little apartment that I don't finish paying on time, I don't care if Tohka is the way she is, I love her like that, I miss her... I don't love Miku, I'm sure there's a Shidou who loves her like my sister says, but that's not me!"

He shed a couple of tears, nobody answered his prayers, he ended up getting up and thought about that little woman who was surely the cause of all this.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, resulting in a sound wave so loud that it shattered several parts of the city and left the shattered crystals of at least fifty buildings, destruction spread as the wave advanced and lost strength. "Ah, Ah... Ah..."

His eyes stopped being yellow and he wiped his tears, he was losing control and he dropped to control himself with breaths. When he calmed down, he returned home with the mood on the floor, he wanted to wake up from all this, he wanted to return with Tohka, he missed her very much, he regretted having wished for something different from what he had, because now he understood that he had everything he wanted, he didn't need another wife, nor a better life.

That night there was no action with Miku, she felt Shidou very distant with her, he did not want to do anything and wished with all his strength to be with Tohka again, wanted to wake up with her at his side, needed her.

Shidou fell asleep thinking about it, until fatigue, guilt and sadness made him fall, until he fell asleep, he didn't know that Miku was sad because of his attitude, he didn't know that she hugged him in the back and told him that everything would be fine and that she loved him. He didn't know many things.

* * *

But when he woke up he felt that he was on top of something soft, surely Miku had it between her big breasts or it was a thing of the high quality pillows he had now, anyway, he felt pain in his neck, in his back, his spirit was surely so broken that he didn't feel like opening his eyes, not even when he heard a soft alarm and the complaint of a female voice.

He didn't want to know anything about anyone and he didn't want to move.

"Agh, Tskkk" she said as she stretched and stuck her breasts closer to Shidou's face, so much so that she could no longer breathe, but that didn't matter to her partner and she ended up turning off the alarm, but she fell to the floor. "Wahh!"

Shidou knew that, at least out of politeness, he had to see if Miku was all right, even though he wasn't interested at all. So he approached the edge of the bed with a blurred look, the pain was still there.

"Are you... okay?" he asked without opening his eyes wide, his back hurt a lot, he didn't understand why.

"Oh, I forgot to turn that thing off yesterday, my love, I'm sorry!" she said with a drop on her head and scratching her head, Shidou opened his eyes immediately. "What's the matter? Didn't you sleep well?"

"Tohka!" he shouted with a thread of voice, to jump directly at her and embrace her as tightly as she had done in the past, almost crushing her. "Tohka, I missed you so much!"

"Huh?!"

"I love you, Tohka!" he said happily and crying anime style, kissed her on the mouth tenderly, but didn't control himself and threw her to the ground, she blushed a lot. "I... I can only love Tohka, there is no one else!"

"I only love you too, Shidou" she said with a smile, Shidou kissed her on her cheeks with tenderness, then on her forehead, Tohka was very happy for the way he was treating her, it seemed that he wanted to mark her all over his face. "What's wrong with you, Shidou?"

"I had a dream that looked nice, but you weren't there, I was very sad, I missed seeing you smile so much, the color of your eyes, your hair, your cheeks that always blush when you eat my food that I love to prepare for you". Shidou felt the sky touching his wife's breasts, making her blush and letting out a slight groan. "And although there are bigger ones, I love your breasts, Tohka..."

"Shi-Shidou..."

"Tohka, it's okay if you're not the best wife of all, I don't want any other, you're perfect and I love you, I even missed this little apartment that I haven't even paid my rent for the month!"

She became nervous about what he was saying, but when he carried her in his arms to get her back to bed and kissed her passionately, her mind went blank.

"I love you, I love only you, I want to wake up every day and that you are by my side, I cannot stand it anymore..."

"You don't have to." She completely took off her unbuttoned shirt and let Shidou release her feelings in it. Tohka thought she loved Shidou more now because of everything he had said, if that was possible.

They were tired after many things, but Shidou was afraid to fall asleep again, he fought, but being between the breasts of his Tohka and being so close together, sharing his warmth and feeling the softness of her skin, as they were without anything to cover them, he could no longer and fell asleep. Hoping to wake up with the person he loved and not with another different.

When he woke up he was still in that small room of his apartment, he was still in his wife's breasts while she embraced him, he still had a thin body, pain in his back, tiredness and dark circles under his eyes, but he was happy and smiling.

* * *

But elsewhere, in another world, in another home, in another room, in another bed, Shidou also slept and did it as always; glued his body to that of his wife who slept with little or very thin clothes which left nothing to the imagination, hugging her on the back and with his hand over her stomach or her spongy and soft breasts, he was used to it and his wife was his and no one else's, poor man who wanted to try to keep her away from him, because he loved her too much and too intensely.

Yes, Shidou Itsuka slept with confidence after having made love with the woman of all his nights, without imagining what was going to happen to him when he woke up...

"But that's another story, isn't it, Raziel?" said a woman with gray hair and blue eyes, finishing writing in a book that looked like the Bible, smiled.

**It seems he's back with Tohka, but then... Who's this new Shidou? What's this mysterious woman up to? What's in store for Shidou Itsuka? We'll find out in the following chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Young and Trapped**

**Chapter 4: Bad manners**

Shidou had become accustomed to certain things in the night; to sleep more by fatigue than by rest, to have his wife's body near; if he could grasp, much better, and if he was not tired, to wake up a little early to be able to delight his wife's body with his eyes or with his hands.

Yes, perhaps he had become a pervert, but it could not be avoided.

Without opening his eyes, since, for the first time in a long time, he was in pain and his body was heavy, he thought whether the night had been more intense than usual, perhaps he should not have tasted that fruit-flavored drink.

But that didn't matter, now that he had mobility, it was time to enjoy before she left and left him alone.

Shidou blindly moved forward, his right hand took priority until he reached for an arm with nothing on it, feeling her skin directly, this was soft, and with gentle touch, he climbed up there as if it were a road, until he reached her shoulder where he felt the thin strip of some sleeping garment. He smiled halfway, wondering at what moment she had put it on, though perhaps his memories were too fuzzy now.

He took her shoulder with a little more firmness, feeling the soft and well cared for hair of his wife, he came a little closer to smell her hair, he knew that he took good care of it and by the shampoo it smelled like flowers, however, this time he didn't feel such a special smell, he felt much more hair, but he didn't care, using his nose from one side to the other, he moved the locks away, opening a path towards her neck, where he kissed her softly.

At the same time, his hand was not still and went down a little until he found something big, round and soft to the contact, covered by a thin cloth, he squeezed gently that chest, it didn't fit even in his hand.

"Ahn..." let out with a nice voice, that was good to hear for Shidou, but he continued with his soft touches and kissing her neck. "Ahn, Nnn... Ahn..."

_"Since when did they get so big?"_ His wife's body bowed a little as she groaned slightly, her face seemed to be disturbed, but she was not yet awake. _"It must be very early, but then you'll leave me and I haven't had enough of you, darling. I want to be more before you leave me."_

"Ahn... Ah..." He seemed to calm down when he stopped playing with one of her breasts and kissing her neck until he left a mark on her, until he lowered his hand until he passed her to caress her ass and part of her legs that had more flesh than he thought, but that was not his objective, but what was in front of her and a little under her hips. "Ahn, Danna-sama!"

His plans were immediately frustrated and he sweated cold for a moment, had he listened well? Danna-sama (Husband)? She never called him that, now that he was more conscious, he opened his eyes and could notice that the hair he had taken away from him was, by far, longer than he used to see, and that he had never seen a hair as long, yet so shiny and well cared for as that.

"Mi... Miku?" he asked with some fear, but if it was logical, this could only be about those crazy dreams that one has, since he had not drunk so much as to know everything he had done before falling asleep. "Eh... Darling?"

She turned around with her hair covering most of her face, but he noticed that she was blushing and that she had one of those dresses made of a single piece of thin cloth, straps, transparent pink, he could easily notice her whole anatomy, but what worried him a little was that with her hair so long and covering her a lot, he felt that she was in front of that girl from the cursed well that he saw in a movie.

He got scared when she was now on top of him, with her hands on his arms to avoid his movement, he made a nervous smile and didn't know what to say, but he was blushing because with all his previous movements, he was quite excited and to see a blonde woman with such a body, he couldn't help it.

"Heavens, Danna-sama, would you mind behaving a little better with your wife?" she said as she let go of one of his arms to put away the hair that covered her face, she was red from her cheeks, but she had a warm smile and golden eyes, Shidou was impressed. "Maybe you should remember Muku's name."

"M-Muku?" He smiled nervously, didn't know whether to look at his beautiful face or at everything else he had been exploring without knowing. For one letter, it was almost his Miku, but she didn't matter, this was a dream, it couldn't be any other way. "You're beautiful, Muku, I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you."

"Is that why you can't avoid touching Muku?" she asked with a slight smile, but approached him to see his eyes and kissed him quickly on his forehead. "Danna-sama, I didn't know you had become so indecent because of Muku."

"Muku is to blame, no doubt," he said confidently and approached her close enough to kiss her gently, but he was not afraid to use his hand to bring her head closer to him and give her a passionate kiss.

He lowered his hand down to her ass which he stroked gently, it was larger than Miku's, but just as firm.

She also put her hand under his t-shirt while accepting his love, although she was surprised that he was touching her in this way, normally her Shidou was gentle and preferred to sleep during the week long enough and on weekends take her to a good date, in which they ended up seeing the stars, for when they returned home, after preparing a whole atmosphere, put her to bed and give her all his love.

This was new.

But this Shidou was less talking and much more action, she had never seen him so assertive so early, but this was normal for him.

Even if it didn't end in anything and the thing continued in the bathroom, wrapped in hot water and steam, it wasn't controlled with his desires.

Miku taught him that he didn't have to control himself with her, that it was a way to show his love and that it was okay, he didn't do it with other women, but at this moment he couldn't resist, so he put himself on top of her to take control.

"D-Danna-sama?" asked a little surprised to see that he lifted her dress and put his hands on her breasts to touch them more aggressively this time, making her blush, but everything changed when she saw Shidou make a different look than usual when they did this sort of thing. "Danna-sama?"

The man with short blue hair, more than before, since he couldn't see the tip of his locks, his brown eyes were full of desire and his face denoted excitement, even if he should be tired from what he worked yesterday, he certainly had abdominal pain, but it didn't matter, he was smiling slightly, he wanted more.

He approached to her chest to put his face between them and then used his tongue, making Mukuro Hoshimiya, a person he didn't even know, scream, a product of his dreams, maybe she was his personified fantasies, it didn't matter to the man who was "tasting" those soft and big marshmallows.

"Ahn, Danna-sama!" she said in a beautiful voice, just as her moans were not long in coming, Shidou continued to advance with his tongue and hands as well.

Everything was going well, Mukuro was losing control as well, she was eager to see what else her husband had ready for this morning, but an alarm sounded loudly, breaking both their concentration.

"Ahn... Ah... Danna-sama, there will be time for this."

"What?" he asked more strangely than before, while Mukuro was breathing with difficulty, she was blushing, but she pushed Shidou away a bit.

"Turn that off first, it's annoying..."

"Oh, right..." he said when he saw the digital device with red numbers that marked five o'clock in the morning, the young man turned it off immediately. "It's too early! Then we can go on."

"No, we're in timmhg..." He did not let her finish, Shidou invaded her mouth with everything and tongue, but she gently pushed him away this time, turned her head toward the sheets, flushed. "D-Danna-sama, I know you love me very much, but attacking Muku that way is not something you should do right now."

"Why not?" he asked as he kissed her neck and touched her chest again, these tactics worked with Miku to yield to his demands for affection and sex, why fool us? That's what Shidou wanted, he didn't want to wake up before he tried Muku's five-star body.

"You have to work, my Danna-sama, and I must help you, it is my duty as your wife." Soon, the idea that this was not a dream began to take hold in his brain. She kissed him on his cheek and put on her clothes. "Come on, if we don't hurry, you won't have time for breakfast, although I don't think you want me to... You know..."

He did not understand until he pointed to his stomach, it was there that he lifted his white shirt to see that all his marked torso had disappeared completely, it was smooth and also... full, his expression was so graceful that Mukuro ended up laughing low, with a blush on her cheeks.

Not working, although now he had been told he had to do so without knowing how this was happening, he had to find a way to entertain himself and not get bored, so he kept well and worked on his body, months of dedication were replaced by a belly that shouldn't be there, although it didn't look bad either.

"Since when?!"

"Well, at work you taste a lot of things and I don't have time to cook something healthier, I'm sorry, Danna-sama." She smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I know how hard you try, it's a necessary sacrifice and it's not that bad, it can be fixed, besides, Muku doesn't have a problem with that, but you should prepare yourself or we'll be late."

She was about to leave, but Shidou jumped out of bed to take her by the shoulders and turn her around, he was serious and a little scared, this didn't seem like a dream, it had lasted too long and what he wanted didn't happen.

"What are you talking about?" he asked frightened. "I don't work, I say, yes! But at this moment... I mean... It's very early," he said nervously, she smiled and ended up laughing slightly. "It's not funny, Miku, I mean, Muku..."

"You can't use this kind of excuse, Danna-sama" she said with a funny smile, but she kissed his cheek and stroked his hair gently with a warm smile, inspired tranquility, but Shidou didn't want to work. "Come on, today I'll also be in your care, kitchen leader, as your wife, I can't be late if we both own the same business, my Danna-sama."

She left the blue-walled room, the young man's eyes were like plates.

"What?"

He stayed static for a few moments, he had a few years without working at all, he also had a lot that he didn't cook anything for anyone, except at Christmas to surprise Miku with some delicious dish.

Now that his wife was going through his mind, he wondered where the super idol, Miku Izayoi, was.

"This can't be..." he whispered with light amusement, wondered where the cameras were, checked the whole room, but found nothing interesting but his wallet and his cell phone, swallowed saliva when he saw that his wallet had enough money, though no credit card.

"What about my credit card? It's supposed to come today with the receipts I have to pay so I don't forget later, go in one of my cars and... My cars!"

Out of concern he moved to the window where he drew the crimson curtains, to see outside, but there was no car in front of his house, but there were the others.

He sighed in disappointment and looked for the bathroom in the other rooms, although they were very little for what he was used to, he didn't know anything about that house, he pinched himself, but he didn't wake up from this dream.

"It can't be," he said when he saw his face in the mirror, he took his cheeks with a purple aura, he had dark circles under his eyes and a more finished face, he was no longer very youthful, some cuts on his cheeks that he didn't know where he got them from and when he took off his shirt, his body had changed a lot. Seeing the bathroom.

"No, I'm not like that... What about the bathtub? M-Miku?"

_"I have to calm down."_ He shook his head like a dog and hit his cheeks with his palms, this couldn't be happening to him, to begin with: was it even possible? _"Miku... She's my wife, we're married, I'm the only one for her and me... This is a nightmare!"_

Shidou made a desperate decision.

He gave himself a good blow to the face, but only cut her lip and complained of pain in a low voice.

A stronger one, he thought, a stronger one would awaken him. He hit himself again and again, but only hurt himself without results.

"Breakfast is ready, I'll use the bathroom!" said Mukuro from the bottom floor with a nice voice, Shidou was beaten and bleeding from his mouth.

"Rumi-san..." he said as he remembered one of the maids who normally told him about breakfast and served him well, although he felt that sometimes she got hit a lot, which didn't bother him, but he felt strange. He hit himself again. "I have to calm down... Now I'm coming, Muku-sa... Muku!"

He wiped his blood quickly and came out of the bathroom, but Mukuro was already coming to his address with nothing more than a towel, with a calm face that changed to surprise.

"Have you not bathed? We'll be late, there's a lot to fix before we open, Danna-sama."

"Yes, well... Maybe we could bathe together..." he said insecurely, was it really his wife? Wasn't this a show or some macabre game? She smiled slightly.

"I made that breakfast for you, then you'll be hungry, go have breakfast, Danna-sama." She went from him to give him a kiss on the cheek, he had no choice but to go down the stairs with a lost look.

He had breakfast with eggs and some fried sausages, besides bottle juice, he began to understand that Mukuro cooked with too much oil and fried things, besides that it wasn't natural juice.

He ate as if there were no tomorrow, it was there that he noticed that in his arms he had slight burns.

When it was his turn to bathe, Mukuro was already wearing formal and elegant clothes, with a black ribbon around her neck, she looked like a stewardess or one of those women who are in charge of the reservations of expensive places, she looked very good.

She had a different outfit in her hands, almost completely white.

"You look great, what's that?"

"It's your clothes, I don't know why you ask, do you feel bad?"

"Maybe..." he whispered, she blinked quickly, but couldn't ask, Shidou took the clothes and as he spread them out, he arched an eyebrow.

* * *

After a few moments, Mukuro was buttoning Shidou's clothes, he asked about the scratches on his face, she told him that he had cut himself yesterday without him noticing, for doing things quickly.

When they went to the place of work, an elegant small place in the French or Italian style, Shidou asked if it was really theirs, Muku answered her that she had designed the place, he thought she had good taste.

"Muku..."

"Yes?"

"The truth is that I have a lot that I don't do this... And least of all at this level..." he said insecurely and putting on a hat that chefs wear, well that's what it was. His wife couldn't help laughing. "I'm serious..."

"Danna-sama, you do every day, we only rest on Sunday, except if it's a holiday, you know when it's February 14 we do very well" she explained with some encouragement. "Now it will be better to order everything, the rest of the staff will arrive soon, let's make an effort, Danna-sama."

"Sure, but... What time do we close?"

"At the same time as always, until nine o'clock at night, then we clean and close." Shidou swallowed, this was suicide.

Shidou explored the kitchen slightly as Mukuro arranged the tables. He received the cargo truck that brought vegetables, bread and much more to use this day, and if possible, he would surely use it for more.

Almost all the money in his wallet went to pay the subject, he ordered everything he could on his own, until other men and women arrived, among them was someone as young as he was when he sealed Miku, made him nostalgic.

With more hands and even nervous because everyone greeted him as if he were the teacher, even the women had a lot of respect for him, this was too rare, the worst is that his hands had not touched a frying pan in two years or maybe a little more.

Where was his luxurious home? Where were the nice and kind servants? Where was his Miku that gave him everything a man could wish for?

"Shidou-senpai!" said the youngest, with brown hair and honey-colored eyes, similar to his own.

"Oh! Yes?" he said something nervous.

"I'm glad to be working with you again today, it must have been difficult with my absence, I'm sorry, but I feel much better now."

"Ah, well, yes... It's good to have you back here, eh..." He wanted to die and see if this would bring him back to his previous life, the man sighed and came up with an idea. "Listen, I had a bad night, no, I didn't have any problems with my wife, but I'm not well, I don't remember your names and I don't have to tell you my private life, so I want you to tell me your names and position."

"I am Kaji, Shidou-senpai, subchef," he said proudly, the youngest of all.

"You're my sub?!" Shidou didn't expect that.

"You named him, Shidou-senpai," answered one of the women, with short black hair and gray eyes. "Karen, pastry chef."

"Oh, I understand, excuse me."

The others told him their names, and he tried to memorize them, as well as their positions. As leader of the kitchen, he had to see that everything was all right.

"Shidou-senpai" said Karen, a little serious. "Today Shinji-san won't be able to come either, so I'll have to fill his post, I suppose, it'll be a pleasure to cook by yoyr side, maybe I can learn something."

The young woman smiled, seeing him as if he were a star, he smiled with some pride. It was an attention different from the one he had for being married to Miku.

"Sure, let's try harder today too!"

"Understood!"

* * *

The first hours he survived like a champion, while Mukuro was the receptionist who greeted everyone who came in, from time to time she left her post to go out into the street and convince people to come in, since the restaurant had competition elsewhere, everyone did that tactic.

He tasted all food together with his subchef who was very young, he wondered why he had chosen someone so young, but as he had to cook things he didn't know, many times he asked for what he had to do, the others saw him strange, but he excused herself with nervousness that it was a test for them, Karen was the most enthusiastic and she spent helping him, along with Kaji, they were the two youngest, that explained their energy.

Already in the afternoon, he was hungry and exhausted, this was too much for him.

He left the kitchen for a while when he saw that no customers were coming, all to approach Mukuro, who was still at her post, standing, watching people pass by.

"Oh, Danna-sama, you're doing so well," she said with a smile, she was sweating from her forehead.

"Are you all right, Muku? You look tired."

"Well, soon it will be time for lunch and rest, plus shift change. I'll be fine."

"This is exhausting... At least there is rest..." he said in a heavy voice, wanted to be in bed, dropped himself into a chair and took off his chef's hat.

Mukuro looked at him worried and put up the sign: "closed, we'll be back in an hour".

"Are you all right? The night is still missing, you know that is when more people come, and possibly some celebrity, after all, Hoshimiya Shidou, my husband is a great chef" she said with a smile and stroked his cheek to cheer him up.

"Hoshimiya... Jeje... Thank you, but I don't think I'm that good." She smiled and went to the place of her post, to get a magazine from a year ago, to look for a specific page and showed it to her husband.

"This shows that you are unique, my Danna-sama." She gave it to him and kissed him on the forehead, the young man read that it was a full-page review of his restaurant and, above all, of him.

_In the city Tenguu there are many places to eat, in one day you could not visit them all, even if you had a voracious appetite. Pushed by public opinion and the recommendation of a friend, I decided to visit and try my luck if I could delight in Chef Hoshimiya Shidou's food. There is a lot of talk about his cuisine and I could only discover that he is very simple, I would say ordinary. _

Shidou could not stop reading this, Mukuro looked at him with a smile and stood behind him to read as well.

_Something interesting and a risky and unprofessional decision, but interesting, even characteristic, is his staff; as ordinary as he is, having as a subchef a young man I couldn't meet (I would have liked). _

_His restaurant seems from another era, but in a good sense, it reminds us of Europe, perhaps too much. _

_The receptionist is fantastic and charming, no complaints about the welcome she gives to all customers. _

_Well, the food? I'll be honest and even allow myself to say something embarrassing, the best way to define your food is: 'it's mommy's food', that's it! It's that simple, and I really have no complaints. _

_Soon I'll be eating this man's food again and without a doubt, I hope you will too._

"See?" said Mukuro in a soft voice as she surrounded him with her arms behind his back and kissed him on his cheek with a blush, Shidou smiled happily. "I love you, Danna-sama. Cheer up, okay?"

"All right," he said a little more motivated, but he moved Mukuro's hands away and she walked away when she heard the door open behind her.

"Senpai!" said Karen and Kaji, both with two plates of food and sharp looks between them, then smiled at Shidou. "I made this for you, senpai!"

"Hey, I said it first, I've been here longer, Karen."

"Shut up, I've been cooking longer than you, I've already started a career as a chef, not like you."

"I've been cooking all my life!" Shidou could see Miku and Kotori arguing when they were younger, he smiled a lot.

"Gosh, I feel a little jealous of you two," Mukuro said in a soft voice, but the other two stopped fighting.

"You can take this one, Muku-senpai," said Karen, with star-eyed, maybe she adored the longhaired blonde woman.

"Always so considerate, but I'll take Kaji-san's this time," she said with a smile and took the boy's plate, winked at Karen, she went straight to Shidou and extended the plate.

"All yours, senpai!"

Shidou caressed her head as she would do with Kotori, the girl smiled and accepted her food, it wasn't bad at all, but you could tell she had done it very quickly.

The four sat down at a table and began to eat, Mukuro stroked the boy's head too, it is the only one he knew because Shidou had chosen it as his sub chef even though he had no experience.

**A little rest after half a normal day in his life, but this is not his life! Shidou prefer Mukuro over Miku? Is this really a nightmare? Will Shidou survive this working day? We'll see in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, after a while, here I come with a new chapter! Hope you like it, and thanks for the review, I will work hard to translate more chapters of my story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Young and Trapped**

**Chapter 5: Master Chef**

"Shidou-senpai, Shidou-senpai" said Karen, trying to draw attention while the blue-haired man ate, as did his wife. "When are you going to tell us your secret?"

Shidou didn't know what to say, he didn't feel that he had done something special, although he was impressed by his cooking skills, his body had a memory, and when using kitchen equipment, it's as if it were an extension of his body; he knew it backwards and forwards.

"Karen, don't be deluded, Shidou-senpai has already told you that it is love when doing things" said as if it were the most obvious thing, Mukuro just smiled and Shidou opened his eyes with an impression. "But since you hate everyone and no one loves you..."

"Ahh, shut your mouth! I asked Shidou-senpai, not you!" she said banging on his shoulder, he covered himself and ended up rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, Karen..."

Shidou thought a little before answering, it's been years since he's cooked, he's only done it out of necessity, not passion.

After marrying a famous idol and having a life of luxury, he had forgotten how he felt when cooking, he had forgotten why he did it.

When was the last time he had cooked for Miku? Christmas, most certainly, but it was also very difficult, since she already had everything and could buy whatever she wanted, there was nothing Shidou could do.

More than making love to her, supporting her when she felt bad, being by her side and loving her.

"Shidou-senpai?" Karen realized that the man had been lost in his thoughts and now he was a little sad.

Had he loved her? He had almost made love to another woman who, yes, had a more voluptuous body than Miku's, but the idol was his wife and if she knew... he could almost see her crying in his imagination, his chest hurt, what kind of married man let himself go and was unfaithful? He was not like that; he didn't remember himself like that.

"Karen... Kaji... he's right."

"Ha! See?"

"Shut up, you fool," she said in anger, but as she turned to Shidou, she smiled again. "We all like to cook here, but we're almost nothing compared to you."

_"I'm no good."_ Shidou sighed, but smiled a little for the girl, she wasn't to blame.

If he thought better, their relationship lately was based on just sex and nothing else, maybe Miku was to blame, but he liked it a lot and now he realized that to show his love, as he used to, he didn't cook anymore, he didn't go out on dates where he worked hard and asked Kotori for help, he didn't do all those details that were on his side.

"Miku, I'm so sorry... Now you must be crying, if you're looking at me. I don't want that, and yet I did this!"

"It's true, Karen... We may all like something, so much so that we may become obsessed and want more of it," he said with slight guilt, though he hid it very well, thinking of his marriage and his Miku, who would never cheat on him, no matter what.

Unfortunately, he was another story.

"But that's not what's important, tastes come and go, but love lasts forever, you strive for it, for someone, yes... someone special."

Kaji smiled and Karen was happy for that answer.

Kaji was very young, had not even begun the career of chef, was still in his last year of high school, but once told him that he was the eldest of three siblings with divorced parents, that he had to work for a living and that he had learned to cook only to feed himself and his siblings too, Shidou put him like his subchef to help pay for his expenses, in addition to noticing his ability.

Karen didn't have this.

"That's very nice, so that special person is Mukuro-senpai?" she asked with a smile and a slight blush, as well as illusion in her eyes.

"I would only do it for the person I love," he replied a bit nervously, thinking of Miku Izayoi, not the person next to him. "_And I don't think I've done anything for that person lately."_

"Well, go eat, you two, the rest won't last forever and you have a double shift today of your own free will, so regain your strength." She smiled warmly at them, they nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare something for them. "They are very good kids and they admire you more than anyone else. You chose them very well, Danna-sama."

"_If I finish this day and if I wake up, there you are, Miku... I'm going to do everything for you."_ He thought with a will of steel and nodded, was not old or finished by work, thinking about Miku made him feel like a boy again, because when he tried, he did it seriously. _"I'll find a way to be with you, there must be something I can do, but for now, I'll work hard at work, I can't leave it at that."_

Shidou got down to work, once the shift change took place, congratulated everyone on their good work and got on with the routine.

All noticed that he was in a better mood, he took all this as if it was a practice for when he returned with his real wife.

Mukuro was a charm, he could not deny it, but he was already married and for someone who had sacrificed time, his identity as a man, even his life, shed blood for her, all for Miku Izayoi.

He promised himself while cooking that it would be better, that he would return to being a bit like that insecure boy who had never dated any girl, like that one who didn't know carnal or material pleasure, like that one who could only look at feelings before the body, like that one who didn't look at other women just because his wife wasn't there, like that one who wasn't dominated and tempted by desire, like that one who tried so hard for a woman even life wasn't afraid to give.

He would cook for her, he would take her out, he would spoil her more, he would love her more without having to be intense, he would enjoy her company more than her body, he would kiss her lips more than her breasts, although this would cost him at first, because he was used to being a pervert, but she was also pretty and had been hurt in the worst way, Shidou knew that he loved the idol more than just her sensual body.

He thought that he could do it if he proposed, even if he was living another life and was the only madman who knew that Mukuro was not his wife, that all this was not his life, he didn't lose his head; he was full of promises to his Miku that she should be suffering without him, because he knew that, for her, and for that reason she was offering his body without modesty, Shidou Itsuka was everything to Miku.

That is why cheating on her, hurts.

* * *

In the evening, at about 8:30, one of the waiters arrived with the news and told it to Karen: a celebrity had arrived, it was the first time, since they didn't have a reservation and she was accompanied.

"And who is she, Karen? Is she a big woman or a young woman? I hope you don't have such high expectations, maybe you should cook, senpai" said the boy, unsure of himself, it was more pressure to have an important person at a table.

"Don't worry, just think of that person as just another client, all people are the same: they are hungry. Our duty is to satisfy that appetite," he said with a smile.

"It's my favorite idol: Miku Izayoi!"

He opened wide his clear eyes, he couldn't believe it, so without saying anything, he went out of the kitchen to look for his wife.

There he saw her, as old as he was now, but as beautiful as he remembered her, she was the same, she looked happy and her clothes were pretty and her chest stood out, but he was not happy, he clenched his fists and his heart hardened.

That smile, that she was happy and arranged was not for him precisely, it was for the subject who accompanied her, Karen and Kaji saw through the windows of the doors to see that towards Shidou.

The girl was more excited when she saw that Miku kissed her partner, all his control collapsed when he saw that; Shidou had the eyes of a spirit and shed a tear that wiped it away instantly.

He returned to the kitchen with the mood on the floor, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to hear anything, his eyes were still yellow and no one dared stop him when he walked out the back door.

He went to sit at the first bench he found, illuminated by the lights of other places he didn't bother to find out what they were.

He was a man and knew everything was wrong, but he assumed he deserved it because he had been an idiot and betrayed Miku, although the woman he saw didn't even seem to know of his existence.

Tears streamed from his eyes and he could do nothing.

_"Darling, I love you!"_

"Sorry..." he whispered with pain and still yellow eyes, he kept clenching his fists. "I'm sorry, Miku... You gave me everything... Maybe I gave myself too much, and I didn't appreciate it, I haven't valued you enough, I'm so sorry... I let myself go, it's true... And I have someone now that I don't know... Someone who loves me as much as you do, but she's not you, yet... I did those things..."

His voice broke, he had never felt so sad, he didn't know what rejection was, deception, seeing her with another person, seeing her happy, flushed, well groomed and enjoying the company of someone else who wasn't him, all at the same time, he had never felt this pain before.

He smiled with irony, the answer was obvious: Miku was a pervert and daring, perhaps too much, but she loved him alone, he didn't have to worry about those misfortunes, how could they happen to him if he was the only one for Miku?

He covered his face with his chef's hat, he also used it to wipe his tears, he complained of pain, it seemed somewhat exaggerated, but this was too much, it was too much to see that, and he didn't want to put his mind to work on another man touching it, because then he would lose all control!

Shidou returned to leave his hat for the boy, his eyes were red from crying, everyone looked at him with concern.

"Where are you going, Shidou-senpai? Did something bad happen?"

"Should I call Mukuro-senpai?" Karen asked, but he shook his head.

"I want to go home."

Shidou left the place with his head bowed, thinking of all those sweet moments he had had with his wife, all the times he supported her before the day of a concert and the moment when she jumped into his arms, filled with happiness to kiss him and embrace him tightly. All those nice words she said to him.

_"Miku, I love you. I love you... I'm sorry, I haven't been the best, but... If only I had another chance, I promise you... I'm going to love you every day, I'll give you all of myself, just like you've given everything of yourself, I know I should have done it a long time ago, but if you forgive me... If I can be with you again, I'll stop being silly and you won't just be my wife, I'll also make you a mother, the happiest of them all"._

Shidou fell asleep with no one by his side, he loved no one, only Miku. But she wasn't there.

* * *

The rest of falling asleep didn't last long, since he heard a laugh that echoed, that bothered him a lot, but he also became sad, who mocked his pain?

He couldn't keep the guy who was with his Miku Izayoi away, but he would charge the owner of that distorted laugh, he wanted to release his anger and after saving his beloved from DEM Industries, he wasn't afraid to fight.

"Show yourself!" he shouted as he opened his eyes and found himself floating in space.

"A beautiful sight, a bit nostalgic, isn't it, Shidou-kun?" asked that distorted voice, but Shidou clenched his fists and saw that he was in space, could see the earth and other planets, but in the distance. "I understand that you're confused, especially the last 18 hours, maybe more, but..."

"Are you responsible for all this?!" he asked angrily, but laughter echoed all over the place.

"Oh, pervert-kun, I'm not talking to you."

"Huh?"

Now he was confused, but when he heard Mukuro's groans, he turned to see a blue-haired man with a somewhat full body on his hips, his hands were made a fist and looking at a screen where he, with his original body, was touching Mukuro, that's when he realized he had his body back.

"It can't be..."

"I don't know what trick you were using and still use," said the Shidou who was turning his back, but when he turned to the other, he had yellow eyes and a very serious and cold look. "Hoshimiya Mukuro, she is my wife and you pretended to be me, but not only did you usurp my identity, no... You wanted to take over the woman I love too..."

"No! And I'm very sorry, but I didn't do it!" Shidou was wrapped in a golden aura and totally angry, flew towards him and took him by the neck. "Ugh... I'm-I'm serious... I'm-I'm sorry... A-Anyway... I-I love M-Miku..."

"So you already have a woman and yet you did all that?"

He received a punch in the mouth of his stomach, leaving him breathless and was released to let him scream, but he lowered him meters down with a kick in his head that made him scream in pain.

"You'll pay for this, I promise!"

Shidou's body wouldn't fall anywhere, but at that speed and if it got close to the earth, it would become a meteor, the heat would kill it, but it entered a black hole where the other Shidou entered, to appear falling into a random field.

"No matter what powers of spirit you may have, you can't stop me, you bastard!"

Shidou used Mukuro's powers to increase gravity only for the man who was falling, the pressure was so great that when he hit and made a mortal rumble that broke everything, including his bones, this was not the end.

"I feel sorry for the woman who surely loves and trusts you, it is hard to believe that you used my face to take advantage and do all that in my name, as if you were me, but I would never be able to betray Muku, nor will I ever" he said with annoyance and as he directed his hand towards his bloody and broken body, he again increased gravity to dig his tomb with his own body. "You will never do this again, I will never forgive anyone like you who did all that to my wife, damn you!"

"It seems to be your end, pervert-kun," said that distorted voice, deep in his mind it was heard, as well as his laughter. "Yeah, this Shidou is very aggressive, I think you understand him better than I do, hahaha! Well, I admit it was a dark joke, but if you think that with your death you will see your Miku again, do you really think I would leave it so easy for you?"

_"Miku... This me is stronger, but I want to see you again and apologize, do everything I promised you, even if you don't know or understand anything that is happening to me, I don't want to hurt you either, I have never wanted to, I know that since you love me, you haven't wanted to hurt me either, you are so good, cute and loving, honey"._

Shidou was about to leave, but the earth broke into pieces and a body wrapped in flames wiped the blood from his mouth with a very cold look, his opponent was so surprised that he lost concentration.

_"Thank you, Kotori, I owe you many lives already, my pretty little sister."_

"Stay still!" At that moment, Shidou could do nothing, although he tried, he saw Shidou coming down wrapped in flames, only the closeness was burning his clothes and increasing his temperature. "It's a little weird to hurt yourself, in a way, believe it or not, I'm not a copy and my powers, well, don't you feel it now?!"

With that scream, Shidou had thrown a sound wave directly at his enemy, sending him flying and rolling on the ground, causing multiple wounds, and nothing covered his torso.

He approached him to burn him with his flames, saw him burn and the process was reflected in his yellow eyes.

"I want to go home now!" he shouted in anger.

"Oh, I'd love to, Shidou-kun, though..."

He felt the danger behind him, the burnt body was no longer so, he soon discovered that this Shidou also had the powers of his sister.

"When I sealed Mukuro I did it on earth, but I met her in the confines of space, and I managed to unblock her heart, it takes much more than this to kill me," said with complete security.

"I don't want to kill you, I just want to go home with my wife, I don't care about yours, although it's so pretty that I understand why you fell in love with her!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" he said before disappearing into one of his black holes, to appear on one side where he kicked him, to repeat the process multiple times and attack his blind spots. "If you love her so much, I don't know why you did all that!"

"Because I am a fool!" he said before a last blow that sent him to the ground, but he regenerated from every wound and rose with some effort, but a bluish purple aura surrounded him. "Ah... I've never been in space, that date must have been a suicide, you're stronger than me, I admit, but... Even if my battle was on earth, have they bent your will for the person you ended up loving? Have you humiliated yourself just to have a chance to change things? I may not have reached the ends of the universe to reach the person who is now my wife, and I speak not of Mukuro-san, but of my Itsuka Miku, although I have not used my powers of spirit in a long time, for her I will do anything, even kill another me!"

**Shidou vs. Shidou! Who will win?! Will they return to their worlds with their beloved wives? What is Nia planning? We will see in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Young and Trapped**

**Chapter 6: My love**

_"This has become really interesting, how cute, both of you! You must really love your wife intensely to do this."_ She could see them, she was really far away, but her story, well, these stories were in one place, being written a little bit before the universe got going. _"Amazing! Shidou Itsuka, you're really amazing!"_

The fight was going on and none of them gave in, Shidou's rage was losing strength, but the other one didn't stop either, no matter how much it killed him, he would rise again in flames, even if he was more experienced, he had to admire the will of his other self; it was absolute.

Apart from the women they loved, they had never tried so hard in a long time.

_"This is where I should stop them, compensate them, let the universe smile on both of them, but... That has been done before, with another one of them"._ She sighed, but as she watched them kill each other, an idea came to her, something that would take time, but... What was time with her powers? _"The universe throws its dice too, we all have pieces to play, you've already played yours, now... It's my turn."_

"Ah... Ugh..." he said as he dropped to his knees, he had Camael buried in Shidou's back, fallen into a pool of his own blood, but flames were slowly healing his wounds. "I'm sorry... I hurt you, Shidou... I hurt you in the worst way you can hurt a man, especially one who... loves sincerely... And, above all, my wife doesn't deserve this, but she loves me, and maybe it's bad, but I can't, I don't want to imagine her with someone else!"

He put his hands as if he was playing a keyboard or a piano, this one appeared magically, but the other one could not see it, he was healing slowly, when he heard the organ he felt that the wounds were less, as well as the pain.

"Requiem... Ah..."

Shidou took Camael and buried the axe deeper in his back, he knew that not only he had been helped, but also his enemy, he cried out in pain.

The melody changed, Shidou used 'march', an ability of Miku's angel that enhanced his attacks, but he leapt a little further away, so that a gigantic organ pipe appeared in front of the blue-haired man, bloody and somewhat tired from using so much power, he took it as if it were a microphone.

"Just... DISAPPEAR!"

This was his final attack, the wave was powerful, he had shouted with all the tension of his vocal cords, if this violent explosive wave didn't kill him, he wouldn't have the strength to throw another one, the floor was shattered in less than a second, he could only see Shidou's silhouette for a few seconds, he thought he saw him as a rag doll being thrown into the air, just as Camael disappeared.

"Ah... Ugh... Ahh..."

He was very tired, he dropped to look at the blue sky, the earth seemed comfortable enough in its current state, he closed his eyes to rest, it was all over, he could almost hear his Miku's voice calling him 'Darling' again, with her beautiful voice.

But after a few minutes, he had to get up almost immediately when he heard how a thundering crash happened very close to him, Camael flew out and buried himself in the earth, a man with short blue hair, dressed in a red shirt without buttons, besides black jeans and tennis shoes had rescued him with a big and strange sword, this was buried in the earth.

"Were you really going to kill him while he could not even defend himself?" asked this man, the Shidou with burns and bleeding from his nose and mouth stood up with great effort, that wave had been deadly, although he did not feel a direct impact, something had protected him. "This is not the way to fix things!"

"He touched my Mukuro as if it were his!" said the burned Shidou, forgetting nothing of what he saw, the newcomer shuddered slightly. "I don't know who you are, but I can't forgive him!"

"I said I'm sorry, but it didn't happen anymore!" The other one defended himself, he had other intentions. "I can't be with my Miku if I don't kill him!"

"Wait, wait!" said Shidou, putting his hands between the two, he had to use Tohka's powers to manifest a bright purple aura around him, he could feel the spirit powers of others. "That's not the way to do it, besides, are you really talking about Miku Izayoi?!"

"Itsuka Miku for you" he said coolly, even if he was exhausted, he could use Miku's angel a little more, so he walked over to them.

"What?!" said the other two, it was a surprise that his wife was someone so famous, the Shidou chef knew her, he once cooked for her and offered him a job in her mansion, he obviously refused. "And that's how you look for other women?!"

"I'm not looking for them, damn you! I appeared in your careless body, sleeping next to the woman you love, occupying your life!"

_"So Miku Izayoi did manage to pervert me, I think it can't be helped, I know I promised that strange woman I would help her if she stopped changing my life, plus I have to get to eat with Tohka, I shouldn't be doing this."_ Shidou still had his dark circles under his eyes and his tired face, less youthful and more emaciated, much more than Shidou the chef's. They didn't know what it was like to have such a greedy wife, although he certainly wanted to cook her healthier things, since after years, he finally noticed that she was getting fat. _"I touched Miku too, a woman I didn't love, but I forgot about Tohka, all because of that strange woman! But what happened between these two I... I think, if I say I did the same, we would all three kill each other"._

"I don't want your Mukuro! She's pretty, beautiful, elegant and a wonder in body and soul. If I weren't in love with Miku, I would accept your life without hesitation! And what is more, if I were not loved by Miku, I would not hesitate to enjoy your Muku!" he cried in absolute truth, tears in his eyes and clenching his fists. "But it is not so... It is not so! I love Miku, you idiot!"

"You're right..." said the newcomer faintly, then looked at his other self who was still angry, though a little less so. "He's right!"

"What are you talking about?! I only understand that, if he had the chance, he'd take her to bed to make her my own!"

"No, that's not it!" said Shidou in desperation, but the other one jumped in, had no choice but to punch him, which broke his bones and made him shed a lot of blood.

_"What a monstrous force"._ He thought as he fell to the ground, the other Shidou felt fear, what kind of spirit had such monstrous strength?

"I understand everything! This is just a misunderstanding, I know that even though he is Shidou Itsuka, like me, you feel that another one took your place and wanted to take over your Muku or whatever her name is," he said calmly, even approaching him to see if he was all right, as he saw him heal, he smiled with relief. "If someone touched my Tohka, I know I would be very angry and possibly, in an oversight, would have already killed someone. But also, if one night you fall asleep with your wife and wake up to find yourself in another life, perhaps better than yours and with a woman, perhaps better in attitude or ability than your own wife, and besides that, this woman also loves you, how do you expect one to react to that?"

He knelt down and the other Shidou came over, a little bit calmer.

"I too am married to a woman I love, she is a spirit with monstrous strength and with a giant sword with which I could kill you both. She is very greedy, I have a job that I hate and my life is difficult, look at my face!" Both Shidou smiled slightly, he was not lying. "I wanted to change my life, I wanted Tohka to be better, sometimes you don't know what you have, you don't know what that means: better. And when I woke up, she was gone, I had a dream life where I didn't have to work, or cook, or worry about money, living in a mansion, being taken care of every day, with a healthy body and a super idol with the most attractive body I've ever seen."

_"What?!"_ Shidou had eyes like plates, he wanted to hit him, but he knew that a hit from that Shidou could massacre his body, it wasn't viable.

"And I'm sorry... I liked it so much that I forgot about Tohka, I liked that life so much, but at the same time, I understood that even if I had everything I wanted, that I had a talented woman as my wife, that life was not mine, even if my name was the same, that was not my life and Miku-san was not Tohka, but if I was not in love, I would have accepted her love without hesitation" he said with the truth and looked at the Shidou who was married to the idol with a smile. "You did the same, and you would have done the same! Tohka is happy only with the food I make for her, she is too simple, I am sure you would like her, that you would love her if you had met her, you can lie to them, just like me, but you can't lie to yourselves."

"I'm sorry..." they both said, their killer auras disappeared, just as their eyes returned to their original color.

"That's fine, but just to make it clear, even if I knew Tohka, my Mukuro is still the best," he said with inflated pride, the other only saw him with sarcasm.

"Yes, yes, although it doesn't matter how pretty Mukuro-san is, my Tohka is the prettiest in her way, and I look forward to getting back to her, so I hope this is over soon," he said a bit tired, he had a lot of not using his powers.

"It does not matter, I think the best one will always be the one who loves you the most, and that is just my Miku" he said with a smile, but after a few moments when everyone enjoyed the peace, Shidou watched as the two fell to the ground like a board.

"Wait!" He reached out to help them, but watched them disappear, just as he was suspended in midair, watching his hand break into pieces, until he was gone.

* * *

Shidou had been crying before, in addition to the fact that he had been beaten by himself, it was normal that after those experiences, his tears were still alive, as well as he was in a lot of pain. But when he withdrew completely, that's when he opened his eyes.

"Danna-sama!" Mukuro said before holding him tightly and sticking his face to her chest, almost suffocating him. "Are you all right? They told me you were very sad and that you left without anyone saying anything, why, Danna-sama?"

"Muku!" he said as he was able to push her away a bit, but seeing her so worried, he hugged her immediately. "Muku... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, but I think I've been acting very strange today, and I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No matter what you do with Muku, I know you wouldn't hurt me, but..." She threw him on the bed and kissed him on the mouth, then put the man's hand on her breast, she blushed. "If you want to have babies with Muku so badly, I want to do it too, Danna-sama."

Shidou blushed, but he accepted the invitation, he didn't care if he was ready or not, Mukuro was ready, he couldn't say no, even though he hated that Shidou who touched his wife, now he was thanking him: finally he would make a family with Mukuro!

* * *

On the other hand, Shidou appeared in the middle of the street without knowing how, but had to wake up when a car stopped in time and honked its horn repeatedly, the young man was so scared that he shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" he said with a heavy heart, then he moved to the sidewalk, he was still in Chinatown, but when he saw the little occult shop, there was now a ramen stand there. "And she disappears... Ah... I don't think I'll evr be able to reach her. Tohka..."

Shidou checked his cell phone and had two missed calls from his wife, plus it was past three o'clock in the afternoon, he sighed in disappointment, but was confident that it would all end with this experience.

When he got home, Tohka was in the kitchen, finishing tasting the food, promising herself not to grab it anymore, but hearing the door open, he stopped what she was doing to look out the door.

"Shidou?"

"I came back!"

"Shidou!" she exclaimed happily and jumped into his arms to kiss him, he managed to catch her and held her with his hands on her ass. "Welcome home, my love."

Shidou smiled, he really hoped that this hooded woman would never call him again, he wanted to live his life with his Tohka, who was smiling at him now, but he kissed her again with a blush on his cheeks.

He thought of his other versions of himself and wished them happiness for a few seconds, until he concentrated on deepening the kiss with the person he loved most.

* * *

While in another bed, a young man with long blue hair squirmed in the bed, he was very restless, so much so that he woke up the woman who was sleeping next to him, so that when she heard his sobbing, her purple-blue eyes opened wide, she immediately turned to her husband, who was dreaming something bad, for sure.

"Darling?" she asked in a whisper, more concerned. She moved him slightly, but he was still in it. "Darling?"

"Miku... I'm sorry..." he said between dreams, she shook him harder.

"Darling, it's just a dream!"

"Ah!" he said as he opened his eyes, he wasn't fighting anyone anymore and best of all, Miku was looking at him with a lot of concern. "Miku..."

"Relax, Darling, everything's fine, I'm here... Don't worry..."

"Miku!" he said as he hugged her like a bear, kissed her hair, she blushed a little and blinked a couple of times. "Sorry, sorry... I made you worry, I didn't mean it, I love you, I love you, Miku!"

"Darling..."

She did not expect Shidou to start kissing her forehead, then her cheeks, then even her nose, then her mouth, but she was surprised that he did not use his tongue as usual, he was quite gentle. Then he continued to go down to her neck while caressing her breasts gently

"That tickles, Darling, hehe~..."

"Oh, really?" he asked slightly mischievously, she let out a shriek as he began to attack her, bursting into laughter, Shidou ended up smiling at the end, wondering how he could have chosen Mukuro over his Miku. "You are beautiful, Miku, more than I can see at first glance."

"What's wrong with you, Darling? You're... very lovely today..." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks, he smiled a little, he would have to control himself for now.

"It's just that I remembered I can't live without you."

He did not give her a chance to say anything because he kissed her again, lovingly this time, not like he used to, Miku was beginning to lose her patience, but Shidou did not care, he would not be satisfied until he marked her entire voluptuous body with his lips, although it would be a challenge to do that without him losing control as well.

"M-Miku!" he said halfway through a kiss on her breasts, she was panting and had her hand in a forbidden place, well, at least for any other woman.

"Darling, you're very cute, but... Ahn!" Shidou smiled a little meanly, pressed something pink and small softly, Miku blushed and was breathing heavily, he kept doing that while he heard her moaning, he took her head with his other hand and went to her face, he shook his head. "D-Darling... You're cruel..."

"Maybe," he said seductively in her ear, then licked her ear and she lost strength in her hands, so she let go, blushing more and more. "Don't rush, Miku... You're so cute this way..."

"Dar... ling... Meanie!" she said as she moaned again about Shidou's deal, it seems his plan had deviated from the original, she knew Miku couldn't wait any longer. "Don't do that... You're so cruel..."

"I adore you, my love" he said with a smile and took off his shirt, just like the rest, she smiled with a blush on her cheeks, that's when he wanted to take off her panties, but she put her hands on him. "What's the matter?"

"T-Today is not... t-t-safe... So be careful..." She was going to remove her hands, but he caught them and pulled her to sit down, smiled warmly, managed to calm her excitement and grabbed her cheeks with his hands.

"Miku, I love you and although I haven't shown it very well, that's going to change from now on. Don't you want to be the mother of my children, Itsuka Miku?"

"Darling!" she said as she hugged him tightly and with genuine happiness, then she felt a squeeze on her butt. "Ahn!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Sure! You were late already! I love you, I love you!"

And without much detail, they merged into one being several times, Shidou and Miku did not sleep that night, only after the sun came up. The husband woke up first and left the bed without Miku noticing, he put on clothes to go down to the kitchen and as he didn't want any questions, using Gabriel, he hypnotized everyone to give them the day and to go home, to take over the kitchen.

This time he would make breakfast, he would leave it ready for both of them, he would come back to wake Miku up, maybe in the bathroom he would lose control, but it didn't matter, today he would take her somewhere nice, even if by taking her shopping he would have to carry a lot of things, today he would be with his Miku all day, he would try to control himself, although if she provoked him a lot, he didn't know what he would do, since his wife was an irresistible woman.

* * *

A gruesome laugh was heard throughout the room, then she coughed slightly, to drink some water, watching as a feather moved to put a stitch in a huge book that looked like a bible by the covers, this woman had blue eyes and gray hair, plus she was in more formal clothes, drinking tea.

"Shidou Itsuka has been a good model, I really didn't expect a plot like this, but... I love it, it has been a lot of fun and for sure it will be more fun if I have it in my stories again, well, good!" she said with a smile and left the book floating, to turn the swivel chair and be in front of her desk, where she had several unused white pages, as well as a pile full of drawings, with a man very similar to Shidou. "It's time for your Happy Ending, boys. Hmm... But that's a very trite title, let's see..."

* * *

Sometime later, in a manga publishing house, where Honjou Nia, one of the most famous and popular mangakas of all, was in a meeting with her editor, a very experienced man was reading all her work: "Young and trapped", it was about a man who was not happy with his life, dissatisfied with his work and with his wife, wishing that this would change, a mysterious woman who turns out to be a god, allows him to change his life to that of another man, who is not more than him from another dimension.

"What do you think? I know it seems a bit silly, but I've become attached to the poor protagonist, obviously, any resemblance to reality will be mere coincidence, although I don't blame men who are not satisfied with their lives," she said with a small smile, the man finished reading it and smiled too.

"It's really very funny, although I think we should censor some scenes a little, but you're still missing something." She paled, she didn't expect that.

"What? I mean, what are you talking about?"

"It was very interesting to meet the other versions, swapping lives sounds very interesting, Nia-san." He returned all the sheets in his manga to her hands, she almost felt the final rejection. "If you could censor some things and make them interact more with each other, I'm sure it could become very fun and more interesting, people like humor. When you have it, come back."

"Oh, sure, I understand. I like the way you think, you always give me very interesting ideas" she said in a somewhat macabre voice, smiled and said goodbye.

_"Well, Itsuka Shidou, I didn't ask for it, but... Who am I kidding? Your story already belongs to me, as does everyone else's. We're going to have a lot of fun, Shidou, aren't we, Raziel?_

**Just when it looks like everything has been solved, the Nia script is rejected! It looks like it needs more and that means more problems for Shidou! Or will it be several Shidou? We'll see about that in the next one!**


End file.
